Valentines Day - A Different Kind of Ring
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: This is the sequel to Valentines Day. Set one year later, this time Jay's gifting Erin with a different kind of ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Jay's List of Fantasies. I know it was short... sorry! lol Now I had been thinking of having Erin fantasies too and it seems that's wanted. I can't promise they will both be in every chapter but I will try and make them longer. lol**

 **I've got a list of fantasies I want to write and most people suggested are on there waiting... however some weren't so thank you. If you have an idea feel free to let me know ;-)**

 **Now... not important at all but when I watch the show I'm like Jesse's eyes are blue... no green... no blue lol I say blue in practically every story... do you think they are more green? Yes, these are the questions that haunt me as I re read my stories lol**

Valentines Day Sequel – Part One

My eyes open and a moan slips through my mouth as Jay's lips find my neck; his arms are wrapped around my waist.

I snuggle my back into his chest further, smiling as he whispers good morning.

"Morning." My voice is full of sleep as he leans forward, my head turns and our lips meet in a short but sweet kiss.

We lay there for a few moments, enjoying the calm of the morning, the clock displaying 04.35 in blue numbers.

Frankie stirs on the floor, her eyes turn to me and my hand moves to dangle off the bed.

"Frankie, come here." She jumps up on the bed and cuddles into my chest.

"Hey Frankie, hey. How's my girl?" My head goes down to Frankie and I coo softly, laughing as she licks me.

Jay chuckles as his hand leaves my waist to scratch Frankie around the ears.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Jay whispers into my ear.

"No… feels like yesterday… but it also feels like we have been a family forever." I whisper back, turning my head for another kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day beautiful." Jay mumbles against my lips.

"Happy Valentines Day baby, I love you." I pull back so my hazel eyes can meet his blue.

"I love you too." We share another kiss before we turn our attention back to Frankie.

My eyes grow heavy and I fall back to sleep in the arms of the man I love, with Frankie curled into my chest.

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I stir awake at Jay's amused voice.

My eyes open to see Jay's toothy smile and I sit up when they land on the tray in his hands; he places it over me careful not to wake Frankie.

"What time is it?" I rub sleep from my eyes as he places a kiss on my forehead before getting back in bed.

"5.45." He snags a piece of bacon.

"You got my favorite coffee." I pick it up and take a much-needed sip humming in appreciation.

"I know better than to get between you and your coffee… besides this can be our tradition."

"Oh! Does that mean I can get another puppy?" I'm giggle as I turn to look at him.

"Sure… they were good gifts last year." His eyes flicker down to the ring on my hand briefly before he coughs awkwardly.

"Especially that last gift of yours…" He trails off with a smirk as we think back to the lingerie set.

"The only tradition I need… is having you here with me." I whisper leaning in to kiss him.

"That can be arranged. I love waking up next to you." I stare into his blue eyes wondering if the thought of marriage has seriously crossed his mind.

My thumb bends across to rub against my promise ring as he picks up his coffee.

Our conversation ebbs away as we both devour the breakfast in front of us, snuggling together and sharing the occasional kiss.

"We should get ready for work soon." I huff wishing we could stay here all day.

"Yeah, you take first shower and I'll wash up." Jay nods towards the bathroom before getting up with the tray.

"Or you could join me…" I kneel on the bed and shuffle to the end, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a searing kiss the tray digging into our rib cages.

"We are so going to be late." He moans as I press my lips against his again before pulling away and making my way over to the bathroom door.

"What's Valentines Day without a morning quickie?" I wink at him before pulling my shirt over my head, smirking at his groan as he puts the tray on the ground.

He closes the distance between us; his arms around my waist as our bare chests meet. He pushes me back into the bathroom as I throw my head back and laugh.

"You're a little devil. You're gonna get it now." His threat is drowned our by his chuckles.

"Ohh I'm excited." My lips reach up to his, my tongue slipping into his mouth.

He pushes me back against the vanity before lifting me up and onto it; his hand slides between my legs feeling me through my wet panties.

"I can see that." He's smirking at me as he slips a finger into my panties before slowly pulling them off my legs and dropping them to the floor.

He moves over to the shower and turns it on, before making his way back to me.

His hands run through my hair as he guides my face to his, our tongues battling for dominance.

My legs wrap around his waist and pull him close, my bare pussy coming in contact with his stomach causing a moan as I bite down on his lip.

I pull at his boxers as his hands trail down my body and to my waist before he picks me up, hands on the ass and walks me into the steamy shower.

Hot water runs down our bodies before my back hits the cold tiles, the change in temperature causing sensory overload and I gasp loudly as Jay enters me quickly.

His moves are quick as my legs wrap tighter, hands grasping his damp hair.

Our wet bodies slide against each other as one of his hands grip my thigh and the other braces against the tiles by my head.

"Erin." He whispers as his lips leave mine to trail down my neck matted with hair.

My head is thrown back as he slows his pace and I approach my climax quickly, I'm riding it out when Jay explodes his legs temporarily weakening before he catches us.

We are gasping for air in the steamy shower as he presses his lips against mine again before pulling out and guiding me under the water stream.

We speed up our routine as we wash our bodies and hair, savoring our time together but knowing work is waiting for us.

Jay turns the shower off and steps out of the shower picking up a towel to hand to me.

I drop it and he raises an eyebrow in question as I push him back against the vanity before placing a long kiss on his lips, my hand going to his penis.

He moans and his hips buck as I drop my lips to his jaw, down his neck and then drop to my knees.

I smirk up at Jay's surprised smile before taking him in my warm mouth, he moans as a hand moves to tangle in my wet hair, his other hand gripping the vanity so hard it's turning white.

When he hits the back of my throat, my hands find his balls as I slide back and forward along his shaft.

My moves are slow as I suck and his hips jerk again before he comes in my mouth.

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts, this will be about 4500 words in total looking at my outline. Now, I really like how it's turning out... hope you do too! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews :) They are so nice to read, and they really do motivate me to update quicker and more frequent lol ;)**

 **In fact I'm aiming for three updates tonight... well at least two. (It's currently 9pm here... lol)**

Valentines Day Sequel – Part Two

"Shit, we're so late." My foot presses down harder on the gas as I overtake the car in front.

"Once again… you're fault." Jay laughs at me as he holds out a donut.

"God I love you for not forgetting the donuts." I smile over at him quickly before grabbing the offered donut.

"Like I said… I know you. I wouldn't dare getting between you and your caffeine and food." He chuckles again as I roll my eyes.

"Thank you for letting me drive." I'm smiling as I run my hands over the steering wheel.

"You're welcome, you have been letting me drive the truck pretty much since we got it… and you let me drive last year. So we are reversing the gifts I guess." He shrugs over at me with a smirk.

"Don't expect a ring." I laugh as I hold my finger up to emphasis my point.

His eyes are looking at the sparkling ring but he doesn't say anything and I clear my throat awkwardly as we pull up to the district.

* * *

"Halstead, Lindsay. You're late." Hank barks at us as we run upstairs.

"Sorry Sir." Halstead nods at him before moving to his desk.

"Sorry Hank."

Hank just shakes his head at us, before a smirk cracks his façade.

"Valentines Day…" He turns to walk to his office; Jay scratches the back of his neck nervously before following Hank and closing the door behind them.

I narrow my eyes confused as to what's happening.

"What's that about?" Ruzek asks and I just shrug.

"Don't know."

After a long five minutes Jay walks out of the room avoiding my gaze and walks into the break room, I look toward Hank who just smiles before going back to his desk.

I use my hands to push up off my desk and follow Jay.

"Hey, what was that about?" Jay doesn't turn to me as he pours coffee for us both.

"Nothing." He shrugs and I cross my arms at him.

"Jay. Don't lie to me." My tone is hurt and unsure, my eyes pleading with him.

"Erin, not here. We have to keep it professional." I scoff at him as I walk off to the locker room, not wanting to face the unit.

"Erin, just stop." Jay catches my arm when we are in the locker room and his blue eyes are full of intensity.

"Then what was that about?" I ask again, praying he doesn't lie to me.

"Damn it Erin… I was talking to him about your gift. Making sure he brought it to work with him."

"Oh." Guilt hits me and I shake my head.

"Yeah." Jay affirms and I smile up at him.

"Sorry." I whisper ashamed and he places a quick kiss on my lips.

"All good." We make our way back to the unit and don't mention it again for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I'm heading home. Hank said she will give you a lift when you finish." Jay tells me at five and I send him a confused look.

"Okay?" He sends me a smile before he grabs his jacket and races out the door with a nod to Hank.

"It's Valentines Day Erin." Hank tells me like it should clear this up.

"And?" I ask confused.

"What did he do last year?" Realization crosses my face.

"Yeah, he's setting up and cooking you dinner… you have a good one there." Hank's smile is soft as he looks down at me.

"The best." I whisper with a silly smile on my face.

"I'm under strict instructions not to let you go home until seven, so come on. Get a drink with your old man." I roll my eyes at Hank before collecting my jacket and following him out.

* * *

"Jay?" I call out as I enter the apartment, a smile on my face as I'm greeted with a dark apartment.

My feet carry me down the hall and I see the living room covered with candles and rose petals.

"Oh my god." I whisper as Jay walks out of the bedroom.

"Too much?" Jay's tone is anxious as he rubs his hands on his jeans.

"It's beautiful." I reassure him as he comes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

I lean into him, head tilted back as we lock eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispers as his lips meet mine.

"I love you too." I whisper back as we pull away.

Frankie comes running into the room and I lean down to pick her up as Jay walks towards the kitchen.

"Hey Frankie." I give her a kiss hugging her close as I follow Jay.

"What's for dinner?" I ask as I enter the kitchen.

"Lasagna. Keeping with the tradition." He winks at me and I inhale the heavenly scent.

"Smells different to your usual lasagna." Frankie jumps from my arms to the floor.

"Yeah, it's Camille's recipe. Hank said it was your favorite…" Tears spring to my eyes and I blink them back.

"Yeah it was… thank you." He smiles at me as he checks on the food in the oven and I giggle at the roses on the table.

"Enough roses?" I fling behind me, Jay chuckles as I pick up the card.

"Like I said… over board."

One simple word is written on the card.

 _Forever._

I bring the card to my chest as I lean forward and inhale the scent of the roses before turning to Jay with a small smile.

He runs a hand through his hair nervously before he takes the food from the oven.

* * *

"That was amazing Jay. Thank you for making that… for everything tonight." My hazel eyes are shining with joy and happiness.

"You're welcome." He whispers back as I cuddle into his side on the couch, the only light coming from all the candles.

"I still can't believe I have all of this… you. I never thought I would feel so loved… like I was someone's world." My voice is quiet as I reveal this to Jay, his hand playing with my hair.

"You _are_ loved, and you are my whole world. I'll spend the rest of my life ensuring you continue to feel that way… you deserve nothing less."

"Forever." I repeat the word on the card back to him and he nods before kissing me.

Jay fiddles on the couch before softly calling for Frankie who comes running over and I giggle as I lean down to rub her ears.

I frown when I see paper stuffed into her collar and pull it out slowly; my heart is beating wildly as I open the rolled paper.

My heart stops and a gasp slips out at the two words scribbled on there.

 _Marry me._

I blink down at the paper before turning to Jay who has moved off the couch and is kneeling in front of me.

"Oh my god." I whisper, tears in my eyes as Jay opens the ring box.

The white gold bank has one rectangular radiant diamond with a smaller triangle diamond on either side.

"The day I met you I knew I wanted to be with you… you were beautiful and smart and showed the strength you have. The night of your high school reunion I called my brother and told him I would marry you one day… he laughed. But I knew that eventually I would break down your barrier and find a way into your heart. It hasn't been easy but… you haven't had an easy life. It was worth the wait and fight, and this past year has made me fall harder for you Erin."

Tears are streaming down my face as he grabs my left hand.

"I cannot imagine my life without you in it, because there is no life without you here. I want to build a family with you… have kids. But most of all I want to be your husband. I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning, I want you to be my wife. I love you more than anything in this world and I always will. Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?" Jay's eyes are sparkling with hope and love, nerves playing on his face but his voice serious and sure.

I'm sobbing through my happy tears as I nod.

"Yes, oh my god. Yes." He slips the ring on my finger before I launch forward and into his arms.

His lips find mine and I'm still crying into the kiss, we pull away and he wipes my tears away gently.

"I never thought I would find someone like you Jay… never wanted to fall in love and get married. Because I knew the guy would just hurt me… you proved me wrong. I can't wait to marry you. You're the best guy I've ever met; I love you more than I thought possible. And I always will." Jay's smile is impossibility big, a giggle escapes me when I reconcile the proposal with the nervous and awkward Jay I saw today.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it... let me know? I really love how it's turning out. Don't worry I am planning to continue, you will still get:**

 **\- Erin and Jay discussing the engagement followed by... yes, smut. I wouldn't have a proposal without smut lol**

 **\- Them telling Hank**

 **\- Them telling the unit**

 **I was going to end this on a cliff hanger but decided that was mean lol**

 **Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: I'm so glad you are all enjoying this so far :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

Valentines Day Sequel – Part Three

 _Previously_

" _Yes, oh my god. Yes." He slips the ring on my finger before I launch forward and into his arms._

 _His lips find mine and I'm still crying into the kiss, we pull away and he wipes my tears away gently._

" _I never thought I would find someone like you Jay… never wanted to fall in love and get married. Because I knew the guy would just hurt me… you proved me wrong. I can't wait to marry you. You're the best guy I've ever met; I love you more than I thought possible. And I always will." Jay's smile is impossibility big, a giggle escapes me when I reconcile the proposal with the nervous and awkward Jay I saw today._

We move back onto the soft couch, his arms around me as we look at the ring on my finger.

"It was my mothers." He finally whispers as he reaches out and runs his thumb over the diamond.

"It's beautiful." I whisper with a smile.

"She gave it to me before she died… her last wish was for me to find a woman who deserved to wear it. I know she would approve of you… she would have loved you. She wanted me to give it to the woman I want to spend my life with." Jay's tone is soft and wistful as he recalls some of his last memories with his mother.

"I wish I could have met her Jay." My hazel eyes turn to him, my tone soft and soothing.

"I know, I wish that too." He kisses my forehead.

"I wasn't sure if it would be your style… we can get it remade." He offers with a small shrug.

"No Jay, it's perfect. I'd be honored to wear it." We share a kiss, our hands still connected.

"This morning I was speaking to Hank about tonight… which is why I was in his office. He was holding onto the ring so you wouldn't find it…" Jay trails off with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I asked for his permission a few weeks ago and showed him the ring. He insisted on keeping it safe."

"Now I feel like an idiot." Jay chuckles at me.

"I didn't want to give it away this morning though, when you saw Hank and I."

"You didn't. I had no idea… you know, I was actually thinking about marriage this morning. I guess you could say… hoping you would ask me soon." I look up at Jay through my lashes.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you thought about it." Jay entwines our joined hands.

"I do… and kids." My confession is quiet and I drop my eyes to his chest.

"Our kids are going to be so adorable. Like winning the genetic lottery." Jay smirks as I start laughing.

"I can't disagree…"

"I hope you're okay I asked for Hanks blessing, he's the closest thing to a parent you have… and if he said no I would have still asked you but I thought it was a tradition worth upholding."

"He wouldn't say no Jay, he loves you. Besides, ever since he lost Justin he really appreciates what family means. I'm sure he's thrilled for our family to include you."

"He said something similar, yeah."

"Huh. I guess I do need to get you a ring after all…" I'm smiling as I recall our conversation earlier today in the car.

"I guess so." Jay smiles back softly.

"So, this actually goes pretty well with my gift."

"Hmmm?" Jay raises an eyebrow as I get up to grab it from the bedroom.

I hand Jay the envelope as I sit back down, facing him with my hands on his thigh.

"Plane tickets to Hawaii?" His tone shocked.

"Yeah… figured we could use the holiday. Sun, sand, water… hotel room… we can go anytime so might be a nice honeymoon. We can relax, have no pressure to do anything for two whole weeks."

"Hmm, sounds perfect."

"Well almost nothing. I mean there's scuba diving, hikes, jet skis, kayaks… sounds like fun. And any excuse to see you shirtless and wet works for me." I giggle as I lean forward to meet his lips.

"I bet." Jay puts the tickets aside before taking his shirt off with a smirk.

"Better?" He asks and I giggle.

"Much." I move to straddle Jay as my lips meet his.

"I don't see us leaving the hotel room for the first few days though…" I pull away to whisper against his lips.

"I don't need anything but room service and you… I'm sure we will work off all the food." His lips form a smirk and I lean forward to kiss it away.

I grind down on Jay as my fingers thread his hair and pull him closer, his hands running under my shirt before he pulls it off forcing us to separate briefly.

Our tongues duel and Jay's hands roam my body before settling on my ass, he picks me up and moves us into the bedroom.

When my back hits the mattress I open my eyes and gasp at the candles and rose petals in here as well.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I whisper taking in the room.

"You're beautiful." He smiles down at me and I feel myself flush in appreciation.

Jay removes his jeans and boxers while I undo my jeans, he then leans forward and slides them slowly off, my panties coming with them.

I reach behind me to unhook my bra and throw it onto the floor, leaning back on the bed looking up at Jay.

"You know, I did have an outfit for tonight…" I trail off with a smirk.

"Save it for later. I want you now." His blue eyes are intense and my pussy responds as it becomes wetter at the tone of his voice.

He crawls on top of me, our bodies touching as my hands move to cup his face, the diamonds on the ring sparkling in the candlelight.

My eyes flicker to it before my hazel eyes are back on Jays.

"I'm so happy. I didn't think I could ever be this happy…" I blink back tears, my heart swelling with how much love is in there.

"I love you babe, all I want is for you to be happy. You deserve all of this… you make me so happy." Our eyes close when our lips touch, soft and sweet and with such intensity and intimacy that my heart is beating frantically in my chest.

My legs wrap around Jay as he enters me slowly, he stills and pulls away from the kiss to look me in the eyes again.

He slowly pulls out and back in, small pants coming from our mouths at the pleasure rolling through our bodies.

His thrusts gain momentum, as the want grows too strong, his forehead rests against mine as my nails dig into his back.

His left hand grips my thigh tightly as our bodies move frantically together, our bare chests pressed together.

Our lips meet briefly again before he pulls away to reach his hand between our bodies and apply pressure to my clit.

Jay's name falls from my lips as I reach my orgasm, shock waves flying through my body as I cling to Jay tighter as he follows after only a few moments.

When our breathing returns to normal, Jay rolls over and tucks me into his side, my left hand finding a place to rest on his chest. A lazy smile covers my face as I take in the engagement ring, my fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

Jay's hand in running through my hair soothingly and I don't recall a time in life where I've ever been happier.

"We're engaged." I shake my head gently, shock and awe conveyed through my tone.

"Yeah, we are."

"Tonight was perfect." I whisper, in awe of the night and the man beside me.

"You're perfect." Is his simple reply, his lips finding my forehead.

 **A/N: Leave a review, telling Hank and then the team is up next... then maybe some talks about the wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Here is part 4.**

Valentines Day Sequel – Part Four

Jay and I close the car doors before making our way up to Hanks front door, hand in hand.

The door opens before we can even knock or steal one last kiss.

"She said yes?" Hank's smiling and enthusiastic and Jay and I laugh.

"I said yes." I giggle as Hank pulls me in for an embrace.

"Smartest decision of your life kid." Hank whispers into my ear and I nod into his shoulder.

"I know." I whisper with a smile as I pull away.

"Welcome to the family Jay." Hank pulls Jay in for a hug before motioning us inside for breakfast.

"The ring looks good on you Erin."

"Yeah. I can't stop looking at it… feels weird though. Good weird…" I look over to Jay with a smile.

"Camille would be proud… she would certainly approve. She would have never let me get between you two in the first place." Hank's wearing a soft smile as he speaks of his late wife and Jay pulls me into his side, my hand resting on his thigh.

"I wish she could be here… be at the wedding." My tone is soft as I blink back tears.

"I know, me too kid." Hank smiles at me, opens his mouth but then closes it with a shake of the head.

"Bunny isn't getting an invite." I say the thing on both of their minds; the two most important men in my life were obviously desperate for the answer.

To prepare for the day and what would unfold with her there.

"It's for the best." Hank tells me and I nod.

"I know… so I was wondering if you would, uh. Walk me down the isle?"

"It would be my pleasure to give you away Erin."

"I'm not anyone's property Hank." He rolls his eyes before dropping a kiss on my head.

"Let me rephrase, it would be my honor to walk you down the isle."

"Thanks." I turn my head to look at Jay, still in shock over last night.

I lean in with a smile to kiss him softly, ignoring Hank's presence.

"Wait here." Hank's feet are heard walking through the house as I roll my eyes at Jay before attaching our lips again.

"Erin." He chuckles against my lips and I pull away with a huff.

"What? He's gone… besides you dragged me out of bed this morning without any sex."

"I gave you the option… you didn't want to get up earlier." Jay's smirking at me.

"I love my sleep."

"More than me? More than my body?" I groan and lean in for another kiss, slipping my tongue in his mouth.

"You. Me. Sex… before work today." I order once I pull away.

"By the time we're done here… we'll be late."

"You should have thought about that when you didn't give it up this morning. Besides we just got engaged, Hank will give us a pass… Every girl deserves sex the morning after a proposal." I wink at him and he laughs at me.

"I don't know about every girl… but you certainly do."

Our gazes our locked and full of naughty promises when we hear Hank's footsteps again.

We look up as he walks in and our jaws drop as he drops wads of cash on the table in front of us.

"Hank?" My mouth barely works.

"What's this for?" Jay asks, brows furrowed confused.

"Use if for your Wedding and honeymoon. You told him about the plane tickets right?" Hank sits down with a smile.

"Yeah…" I trail off unsure.

"Hank this is too much, we can't accept it." Jay reaches forward to push the money towards Hank.

"I want Erin to have her dream wedding." Hank pushes the money back.

"So do I." Jay pushes back.

"Guys, stop. My dream wedding consists of Jay. I'm not one of those girls who want a huge expensive wedding for one day… I never thought I'd get married, now that I am doesn't mean I want some big weeding. I want something simple… I don't want the day to be some circus or stressful." My hand finds Jay.

"Fine. Then it's a deposit on your house."

"House?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, you're kids need to have somewhere to play." My mouth drops and Jay's eyebrows fly up.

"Hank, we just got engaged. We're not planning to have kids right now."

"Well, when you do… my grandkids will have somewhere to run around." He's smirking at us as he pushes the cash back in front of us.

Jay and I blink down at it unsure.

* * *

When Jay and I walk into intelligence we see Platt there and I send Hank a wink in thanks.

"Erin!" Platt calls out with her smile reserved for me alone.

"Hey Platt, everyone." I giggle, my left arm wrapped around Jay so my ring is hidden.

"So what's the big news?" Ruzek asks, always impatient.

"Yeah, why did I have to stop by before work?" Antonio asks next to Ruzek.

"You're glowing… are you pregnant? She's really glowing." Platt starts gushing and Jay and I laugh.

"I'm not pregnant." Jay and I exchange a look before I bring my left hand out and hold it up.

"We're getting married!"

"What? Jay finally manned up and popped the question?" Platt exclaims as she rushes over to pull me in for a hug.

"Hey." Jay all but pouts back at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy." Kim squeals before rushing over.

"Congratulations." Kim pulls me in for a hug before her and Platt start gushing over the ring on my finger.

I look over to see Antonio pull Jay in for a hug while all the guys yell out their congratulations to us.

The guys each pull me in for a hug, the girls refusing to let go of my left hand the whole time.

"He proposed on Valentines Day… so cute." Kim gushes again.

"So original man." Ruzek teases Jay and he just rolls his eyes

"More original than your three proposals." He fires back.

"Shutting up now." Adam zips his lips.

"How'd he do it?" Kim asks redirecting the conversation.

"It was sweet and romantic. But I kind of like keeping it private…"

"Fine, fine. But I'll get it from you… when you're drunk at your bachelorette party." Kim pouts.

"It's okay sister, you can tell me later." Platt winks at me and Kim's jaw drops.

"Just get ready for two Halstead's up here." I joke as I reclaim my hand.

My eyes note Jay's shock but he recovers quickly.

"Okay, so… Detective Halstead and Detective Halstead?" Al asks and I pause.

"Oh good point. That could get confusing… I'll keep Lindsay for work."

"When's the big day?" Ruzek asks.

"We just got engaged… I don't know yet." I laugh at Ruzek as Jay tucks me into his side.

"Big or small wedding? Where will it be?" He asks again.

"We haven't really talked about it yet." I roll my eyes.

"Alright, everyone back to work now. Come on." Hank pulls me in for a hug before we all get to work.

* * *

I'm crawling into bed when Jay turns the TV off.

"Well everyone took it well."

"Yeah, good thing you manned up and asked me." I giggled as I snuggle into his side, inhaling his scent.

"Oh ha ha." He deadpans as he places a kiss in my hair.

"You will take my name?" He asks hesitant and unsure with surprise on his face.

"Yeah. I want your name… I want for us to be a real family. I want our kids to only have one surname. I have no connection to Lindsay, I would be proud to take your name." I press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Mrs Erin Halstead does have a nice ring to it." He whispers against my lips.

"Hmmm, it does Mr Halstead." I'm giggling as he slips his tongue into my mouth.

"What are you thinking for the wedding?" He asks when we pull away.

"Something small… just our family and friends."

"Sounds perfect." Jay agrees.

"Maybe… June."

"This year?" Jay runs a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I want to be your wife as soon as possible."

"I love the sound of that." Our lips meet again and we smile into the kiss, happiness radiating around us.

 **A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. Sorry there isn't smut but I'm saving my energy for the next chapter of Jays List of Fantasies. I'll try for tonight but I've taken some painkillers so probably going to bed soon lol**

 **I really shouldn't be re watching season 1, I'm just thinking of all these story ideas lol**

 **\- After the reunion it was Jay at the door not Justin. 'I can't wait for one day…'**

 **\- Hank never knocks on the door to tell Erin about Justin hanging with the wrong crowd, Jay and her are having that beer when things escalate  
**

 **(man Justin was blocking Linstead moments lol)**

 **\- Erin doesn't let Jay push her away about Lonnie. Tracks Jay down, gets in car and joins him on the stake out. Then they go back to his and spend the night together. Lonnie's body is found and Erin comes forward as his alibi and takes a personal day to help Jay clear his name**

 **Any variation of the last one, annoys me she never did anything. Not even sneak him the file.**

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so someone on twitter really wanted this lol So finally, here it is.**

 **Just a little preview, if people want more? I guess, happy and fun Linstead is needed right now.**

Valentines Day - A Different Kind of Ring- Part Five

Erin POV

"Erin!" I close my eyes and sigh, halting in the doorway to exit the precinct.

"Trudy, hey…" I'm smiling as I approach her and lean against the bench.

"You and Halstead set a date yet?" She's blunt as always.

"June."

"June what?"

"I… don't know yet." Trudy looks up over her glasses.

"It's February now." She squints at me.

"And?"

"Have you picked a venue?" She fires another question my way, her gaze piercing.

"Nope."

"Guest list?"

"Nope." I shake my head, looking down at my phone.

"Wedding party?" I shrug at her.

"Band or DJ?"

"Jay and I haven't really decided anything yet. Just small wedding and June." My smile is strained, desperately wanting to get home.

"Huh."

"If you don't mind… I'm gonna get home to my fiancé. It's been a rough day." I start backing away, the look in her eyes worrying me.

"I know just what you need."

"What?" I approach the bench again, almost afraid to ask.

"You need a wedding binder."

"A what now?" She slams a white and frilly binder down and I gulp before looking up.

"Great…" I nod slowly, a grimace on my face trying to disguise itself as a smile.

"Go on, take it."

"Thanks…" I grab it and try and back away again.

"And if you need any help, you know where to go. I know picking a maid of honor can be hard." She's staring me down.

"You still need to plan the engagement party and of course the bachelorette party." She leans forward on her elbows, sensing the distance between us.

"Oh, I don't really want one…"

"A bachelorette party? What? Why?" Trudy's shocked and disapproving.

"Not really my thing."

"Doesn't have to be big or wild, just us girls." She takes her glasses off and waves her hands around.

"Maybe." I scrunch my nose up.

"Come on, Jay's gonna have a bachelor party. You deserve one too."

"I'll think about it… promise."

"It will be your last night of freedom."

"Trudy, we aren't free now… we're basically married." My forehead is creased in a frown.

"It's tradition."

"Yeah, my life hasn't been traditional. Marrying Jay is all I care about, not the frills and parties. Just a simple ceremony, to make what we already know official." Trudy still looks unimpressed, but silent. I take the opportunity to exit quickly.

* * *

"Hey babe." I call out as I trudge into the apartment.

"Hey." He calls out, glancing away from the TV.

He takes a swig of his beer, eyebrow raised.

"What took you so long?"

I drop the wedding binder loudly on the coffee table before falling back onto the couch.

"Trudy wanted to have a wedding chat." I reach over and steal his beer, causing his eyebrows to rise at me.

"Hey, I deserve this. I don't see anyone cornering you about the wedding. Stupid double standards." He smirks at me and I glare back.

"So what's that?" He nods down at the binder.

"A stupid wedding binder. It has frills. Do I look like a frill kind of girl?"

"No you do not."

"Have you picked a best man?" My head drops back onto the couch.

"Nah, I don't know between Antonio and Will." His teeth worry his bottom lip, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are we crazy getting married so soon? I mean there is just so much to do."

"Are you stressing out?" He reaches out to brush some hair back, my dropping his hand to my thigh.

"I wasn't until Trudy started listing everything. Stuff I don't even care about." I'm exasperated as Jay rubs soothing circles on my thigh.

"Well if you don't care about that stuff, then it's not going to make you happy on the day. It's our day Erin, take the pressure off."

"You don't care if it's simple?" Hazel eyes meet blue, searching them for answers and reassurance.

"As long as you walk down the aisle to me and say I do, I couldn't care less." I finally feel myself smile as he leans in to kiss me gently.

"I love you." I whisper, before kissing him again.

"I sure hope so, you're stuck with me." He reaches forward for the binder.

"Forever." I giggle as he stands up and takes the binder into the kitchen; I turn around to see him drop it in the trash.

He walks back over with a simple gift bag and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I ask as I put the beer on the coffee table.

"Open it." I pull out a small and simple silver wedding book.

I flick through it slowly, smiling at how this man knows me so well.

"No frills. Figured we would need a checklist, something to keep track of things and appointments. We can skip whatever we want."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know." I roll my eyes before throwing the book at him.

"Hey!" He complains catching the book.

"I'm gonna shower."

"I'll join you."

"I guess that's okay." I wink at him before rushing off to the bedroom.

I put my gun and badge away before slipping my boots off, Jay's arms wrap around my waist from behind as he ushers me into the bathroom.

He pulls away to turn the shower on while I slip out of my jeans and shirt; Jay slips his own shirt and pants off on his way back to me.

I pull him close, our lips meeting as my hands run through his hair. I moan as his tongue slips into my mouth, while he unclasps my bra.

The bra falls to the floor and I tug at his boxers impatiently, he turns us around and walks me backwards into the shower screen.

His fingers trail over my panties teasingly before pulling them down, I step out of them before he hikes my legs around his waist, walking us back into the hot stream of water.

I sigh as his lips trail down my neck, my bare pussy rubbing around him in need.

His teeth sink into my neck in reaction to my nails digging into his shoulders; I move my hands back into his hair and angle his head back to my lips.

A cool breeze is coming in through the open shower screen, brushing over our damp skin and causing my body to shudder.

I'm moaning as he sucks on my tongue gently, before dropping one of my legs back down.

Our foreheads are touching, giving us a reprieve to breathe when his fingers tease my opening. My hips jerk in response, my pussy throbbing with need.

His fingers slip in and pump in and out, hooking up causing me to squirm with desire.

I'm riding his fingers, encouraging a faster pace as he brings his lips back onto mine.

When his thumb finds my clit I reach my orgasm quickly.

Before I can recover my legs are back around his waist, his penis entering me quickly.

My back digs into the tiles with each thrust, our bodies craving deeper contact.

His fingers are digging into my thighs as he pumps into me, my sensitive pussy so close to another release already.

He brings one hand up to cradle the back of my neck, bringing our lips back together for a searing kiss.

I swallow his groans as he explodes inside me, before I reach down and touch my clit, all I need to join him in his passion.

* * *

"Is all this shit really necessary?" He grumbles looking through the wedding book.

"Told ya. Next time, save me from wedding talk. Please."

"What's in it for me?" He sends me a playful side-glance.

"You mean, besides me not killing you in your sleep?" I smirk over at him and he raises his eyebrows.

"Remind me to sleep with one eye open. Although, I respond better to positive reinforcements."

"Oh, in that case." I lean in close, our eyes meeting.

"More shower sex." I whisper as he leans forward to kiss me.

"Deal."

"Let's start with the date." I pull the wedding book off of him and slide the pen out.

"Um, what day of the week?" He asks as he grabs his phone to bring up the calendar.

"Saturday? I hope no big case comes up or everyone probably won't be able to make it anyway."

"Hank will be there." He reassures me.

"I know…" I lean over to look down at the calendar.

"June 9th?" I ask, he nods once and I write it down.

"See? Easy."

"Sure buddy, there is like only another hundred things to do." I roll my eyes at him.

"Step by step, until it's done."

"Step by step." I repeat with a sigh.

"Wedding party?" I cast my eyes down to the ring, playing with it gently.

"I wish Nadia were here."

"I know babe, I'm sorry." I nod over at him, blinking back tears.

"Bunny is not coming."

"Does she know we're engaged?" I just shrug.

"So I'm thinking Kim as maid of honor… that's going to be a fun conversation breaking it to Platt." I wince and Jay just throws his head back laughing.

"Shut up. Annie can be a bridesmaid… I guess Platt can too. But I don't know. I don't really want a wedding party."

"How about you get Platt to plan the engagement party? Then she feels like she was a part of it."

"Oh good idea. At Molly's?"

"Yep."

"Okay so Kim as my maid of honor, no bridesmaids. Who is your best man?"

"Will. Ha! Look at us go." He smiles, looking pleased with himself.

"Jay, we have literally decided like three things." I wave three fingers in his face, emphasizing my point.

"Four." Confusion covers my face.

"We decided who we would marry." He smirks over at me, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ha. You're hilarious." My tone is blunt and I shake my head at him.

"I am actually." He nods in agreement.

"Glad you think so." I watch him chuckled satisfied, while finding the courage to ask the question I've been wondering for a week now.

"You thought about if you're going to invite your dad?"

"I don't know." He's quiet and serious.

"I wish your mum could have been there, I'm sorry Jay." He clears his throat.

"Yeah, me too. She would have loved you, been so happy for us."

"She'd be proud of you Jay." I reach out my hand to hold his in comfort.

"How about we spend the weekend looking into flowers, cakes and caterers?" I nod gently at him, allowing for the subject change.

"I guess I should get Kim to take me dress shopping."

"I can't wait to see you in your dress. Most beautiful bride, of that I'm sure." We're staring at his each, a smile playing on our lips.

"And out of it I bet… I have to get some special lingerie for our wedding night." I raise an eyebrow, enjoying the mist of lust in his gaze.

"No frills." I throw my head back laughing at him.

"Your tux better not be rocking frills." I threaten him lightheartedly.

"It won't, I actually want you to say I do."

"Good answer." We share a slow and sweet kiss.

"Location." Jay scratches his head at me.

"Do you want to get married inside or out?" He questions me and I pause to think.

"Outside it I think."

"Well then lets look up some Chicago locations." He's opening a web browser on his phone.

"Or." I reach out and take his phone.

"Or?" His curious blue eyes on me.

"We could save money if we got married at say… your grandfathers cabin." Jay smiles.

"You'd get married in Wisconsin?" His tone showing his disbelief.

"For you Jay, I'd get married anywhere."

"Are you sure?" His hand is holding mine, his thumb running over my ring.

"Yeah. It seems like it means something to you."

"It does. Mum use to take Will and I there. Dad would come too sometimes but… he was always busy."

"You have good memories there."

"Yeah." He whispers.

"Then I can't think of a more perfect place… of course I'll need to see it to be really sure." He smiles at my wink.

"I think a romantic pre wedding weekend can be arranged." He leans closer with every word.

"I will need to be persuaded…" I raise an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Done."

"You know… really get a feel for it." I lean closer, my lips inches from his and my hand running down his chest to rest on his lower stomach.

"I can do that."

"Might take lots of sex." My whisper is lost against his lips, his tongue wasting no time in slipping into my mouth.

"I think we've done enough for tonight. Made a lot of progress." Jay takes the book from my hands and throws it to the end of the bed.

I'm laughing as he rolls over, so he's hovering over me.

"We probably should get invites out… since the wedding is so close…." I whisper, my eyes sparkling up at him teasingly.

"Tomorrow. Right now, you're mine." My legs wrap around him, encouraging him closer as he kisses me deeply.

 **A/N: I can try the weekend getaway at the cabin, wedding dress shopping, engagement party... the wedding. The honeymoon...**

 **I'm sorry I've been slack with Jay's List of Fantasies - do we want that as the next update? I was thinking the interrogation viewing room, then Erin's bedroom at Hank's then the mile high club?**

 **Thoughts please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: After ignoring this story so long (although not as long as others... sorry lol) I'm finally here with an update... after being asked. A few times haha**

Valentines Day – A Different Kind of Ring – Part Six

Erin POV

"Come on Jay, I need an answer." Jay groans, lips against his coffee cup as we walk up the stairs and into intelligence.

"Can't we just skip ahead to the honeymoon?" I roll my eyes, with a shake of the head.

"No, now help me." I hold the invites up annoyed, the silver and gold slips of cardboard haunting me.

"Why did I pick the one woman who doesn't actually _want_ to be controlling every aspect of the wedding?" He mutters under his breath facetiously.

"Would you prefer a Bridezilla? 'Cuz that's what you're going to get it you don't help me." I narrow my eyes in threat watching his reply in the form of an eye roll.

"I don't care what colour invitations go out."

"Are you saying you don't care about marrying me? Because that's all I'm hearing." I stop walking suddenly, fake hysteria and emotions running through my tone and across my face.

"No, babe. That's not what I meant. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." I watch Jay trip over himself trying to back peddle quickly.

Laughter bubbles in my chest, my head going back as I'm unable to hide the urge any longer.

"Dude, you should have seen your face." I mock him.

"Not nice Erin."

"Well, now you've got a glimpse of that 'other kind of woman' you could have asked to marry you."

"Yikes. Dodged a bullet." He shakes his head, a shiver running down his spine.

"You did. Now colour." I wave the invites around urgently.

"I really just don't care Erin."

"Neither do I. Just because I'm the woman doesn't mean this is all my domain. You proposed buddy, step up." I narrow my eyes in warning.

"Fine. Gold." He shrugs over at me before dropping into his chair.

"Great. Time of day for the ceremony?"

"Whenever." I sigh loudly, no words required to show my disdain.

"Day time?" He tries again, shrugging at my glare.

"Stupid wedding." I grumble sitting down, wishing we could skip ahead to the sun and sex waiting for us on the other side of this hyped up day full of overpriced food, wine and white dress.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I could get use to this." I chuckle at Jay, watching him lick frosting from his lip.

"So you found a part of wedding planning you enjoy, did you?"

"It's cake." He fires back as if it's self-explanatory.

"I like the chocolate." I giggle shoveling more in.

"Vanilla." He hits back with vigor, sliding some onto his fork and bringing it to my pursed lips.

"It's good." He encourages.

"It's boring." I reply, laughing when he takes the opportunity to shovel it into my mouth.

"I finally want to make a decision and you're fighting me."

"Because I want to make this decision too. It's _food_ Jay. The one area I said I got covered, you can be lazy on the food – just not the other tedious stuff." I smirk as I bring some red velvet cake to my mouth, shrugging at the taste mixing with the vanilla and chocolate flavors still present in my mouth.

"You made me choose the colour of the invites, so I get this. Vanilla." He levels me with a challenging stare.

"How'd you figure? You just chose something, now it's my turn." I raise an eyebrow, waiting for his defeat.

"Wait a minute. You did that on purpose." I smirk over at him.

"And you say I don't know how to get my way with you." I wink over at him, scooping up more chocolate cake.

"Oh, I'll have my way with you alright…" I giggle, using my thumb to wipe the frosting from the corner of his lips.

I bring my thumb to my own lips, enjoying the sweet taste as Jay fights his smile.

"Just try it." I push the chocolate cake towards him, watching his eyes close briefly as he struggles to hide his moan.

"I was right, wasn't I?" I smirk as I lean forward, using my mouth to clear away the frosting caught on his bottom lip.

He catches my lips in a sweet kiss, the swirl of chocolate and vanilla mixing together as our tongues meet.

* * *

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" I freeze on the bottom step at Platt's voice, Antonia chuckles next to me also pausing.

He raises an eyebrow at me, the smirk on his face telling me he's enjoying my discomfort.

"Great." I nod as I make my way over.

"Got that date yet?" She raises her eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Sure do."

"Well, when are the invites going out? How am I supposed to know what day to keep free?" I bite the inside of my lip to hold in the first thought through my mind.

"June 11th, write that down." I point towards her calendar.

"I wouldn't have to if you sent out the invites."

"I'll get right on that." I deadpan looking for an escape.

"What's the hold up? I can help as your maid of honor." Platt sends me a playful wink, like there's a secret between us.

"Confirming the venue and time of day." I shrug wishing for nothing more than Jay's presence, so I can feed him to the wolves with the wedding questions I'm tired of being asked.

"Well the venue will dictate the time of day. Where?"

"Jay's grandfathers cabin in Wisconsin."

"Beautiful. But mosquitoes like birds…. So probably not around dusk." She raises her eyebrows waiting for me to take her advice.

"I'll keep that in mind. We're actually gonna check it out, so I'll know more than."

"Oh, when? I can come." My eyes widen at her offer, already shaking my head.

"Uh… thanks Trudy, but Jay and I were wanting to do this. _Alone_." Implication is clear in my tone.

"Oh. I'm picking up what you're putting down." She nods her head; I bite my lip as I broach a difficult topic with her.

"Also, Jay and I have decided we aren't really doing the whole wedding party thing."

"Oh." She blinks at me.

"So, between us girls…" I trial off, inviting her in.

"Yeah." Platt leans her elbows on the counter as I walk closer, looking around mockingly.

"Kim's been kinda weird about the whole thing on account of-"

"Ah. Her failed engagement to boy wonder."

"Right… so in order to cheer her up…" I trail off again, hoping she'll find the answer.

"Uh. Say no more." Platt stands up straight, sliding her glasses back on.

"Nicely done." Antonio whispers as we scan our way into intelligence.

"Thanks." I eye his fist bump wearily before reaching my own out, rolling my eyes when he massacres it with the fake explosion.

"I hate when you do that."

* * *

"Vanilla." Jay mutters, his lips finding his coffee cup as I walk by him.

I roll my eyes, showing his head playfully on my way to my desk from the break room.

"Kim, hey – what's up?" I call out as she comes into view at the top of the stairs.

"Hey. Platt said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be my maid of-"

"Yes." She covers her mouth quickly at her interruption.

"Sorry, go on. I really hope you were gonna say maid of honor."

"I was." I chuckle at her, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"So what will it be?" I finally ask with a shrug.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought-"

"You interrupted my one and only time I was gonna ask."

"I'd love to Erin." She squeals at me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm so excited. There's so much to be done." I chuckle loudly at her excitement, holding her close before releasing her.

"The very first and important thing I need." I'm looking at her with all the seriousness I can muster.

"Name it." She nods once, reaching for her note pad and pen.

"Tell Jay we're having chocolate cake. Because he's wrong." I smirk at Kim's confused face.

"Hey!" He calls out in mock hurt, arms out wide.

"I'm saving you from a bad decision. And boring cake." I promise him innocently.

"Oh, gonna save me from marrying you too then?" He smirks, chuckling at his joke.

"I can make your life miserable… and _lonely_ , remember that." I return his smirk, eyes dropping south for affect.

He groans immediately, sitting up straight.

"Love you." He calls out, a charming smile on his face.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." I narrow my eyes, a smile on my own face.

"I personally like vanilla." Ruzek interjects.

"I don't recall anyone asking you." I fire back with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm with Erin, chocolate is the way to go." Kim nudges me.

"How about we take a vote then?" Ruzek suggests, standing up.

"Our wedding isn't up for a vote Ruzek."

"I just feel as the best man-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Dude, I've never asked you." Jay pulls a face, hints of amusement clear.

"Come on, who else would it be?"

"Anyone but you." Jay winks before laughing.

"I don't know man, my brother?" Jay's sarcasm is biting and Ruzek nods while tapping his head.

"Makes sense."

* * *

"Come on, the Vanilla was so rich and smooth."

"Argh. Not this again." I groan as we enter the apartment, heading to the kitchen with our take out.

"I'm just saying." He chuckles as his arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me against him.

"And I'm just saying no." I giggle as his lips find my neck.

"It's traditional."

"Do I look like a traditional kind of girl?"

"Hmmm. No." He's smiling against my neck.

"I mean, if you want to go traditional… we can stop having sex right now. Wait for our wedding night. Make it special… and _traditional_. Is that what you want?" I grind back onto him, appreciating the moan I receive in my ear.

"Okay, you win. Chocolate sounds amazing."

"Oh I bet." I giggle as I turn around, hands running through his hair before bringing his lips down to mine.

"You know, I was thinking." Jay mumbles against my lips.

"Don't hurt yourself." I giggle, lips joining again.

"To settle on a time of day… you really need to see the cabin to decide."

"Oh?" I pull back to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Really get a _feel_ for it." His lips meet mine again, bodies pressed firmly together.

"Uh huh."

"Maybe over the weekend, so you can see it from morning to night…." He trails off suggestively.

"I think you're right."

"Don't sound surprised." I giggle as his tongue pushes into my waiting mouth.

"Well you do need to _sell_ me on the location before I put it on the invites…" I raise an eyebrow, lust in my gaze.

"Which will be gold." He smirks down at me, our noses brushing together.

"Yes Jay. They can be gold…"

"I think we should have a practice run on my sales pitch for the cabin…" Jay smirks as his hands grab my thighs and pulls me up swiftly.

I groan into his mouth as my arms wrap around his broad shoulders, enjoying the way our bodies mold together.

He carries me off to the bedroom, dinner long forgotten as our bodies are only hungry for each other.

 **A/N: I don't know why it's so hard to write engaged Linstead... I apologise for how rushed it is and it's clear I didn't put much thought into the chapter lol**

 **Okay next will be Begging for One Day and Reasonable Doubt... which one would you prefer first? :)**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)**


End file.
